


Bound

by Midnightstar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightstar/pseuds/Midnightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches. Hybrids. Vampires. What do they all have in common? Bella Swan. She soon learns that her world will never be the same. Rated M for lemons, violence and immortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own twilight, everything belongs to the original owners nor do I make money writing this, however this story belongs to me.

Chapter one

 There is an extremely prodigious thing about letting your hair down, both literally and figuratively. The sun was blazing against my skin, the warmth was welcoming. The wind was incessantly flowing through my hair as I cruised down the highway. My mind was clear. My destination was unknown. I was getting the hell out of that place. The place I called my home for over 22 years. That town had nothing for me. They had small town minds and small town bullshit.

I needed to get away from the bullshit I suffered through for the last five years. When I was 18 and fresh out of high school I was forced to marry my high school boyfriend. That was quickly shot to hell. It turns out he was a lying, cheating, son of a bitch.

_“Where were you?” I demanded. I was royally pissed off it was the second time he missed out on dinner at my parent’s._

_“I told you I was going out with the guys. Relax.” With every word that came out of his mouth I turned angrier. My glare was strong and I wasn’t about to let it go easily._

_“Re-fucking-lax! Relax!” I moved closer to him, I knew he wouldn’t hit me. He was too much of a pussy. “I know you were not at the only bar in this fucking town ‘cause I called. You were out with some whore. I’m not dumb. I’m leaving your ass.” I made a move to go to the bedroom when he grabbed my arm._

_“Babe, I was at the town over with Brady and the guys.”_

_“You must think I’m either blind or stupid. I saw Billy today, you were not out with the guys stop fucking lying to me, I know you were out with some dumb whore.” Before I could finish my sentence I felt a sharp stinging pain on the left side of my cheek._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement. Something in me snapped._

_“Babe, I’m sorry.” He loosed the gripped he had on my arm. I knew I would have a bruise there tomorrow._

_I went to the bedroom and packed my belongings. As I passed the living room he stood in front of me and I flinched, he held his hands up and backed off. Suddenly, out of nowhere he was on the floor with his back arched letting out a blood curdling scream._

_“I’m sorry.” He gasped out._

_That night I went to my parents place and told them what happened and by the next week I was filing for a divorce. In just for months I was a divorced 23 year old woman and there was something special about me._

_A year later I found out that my ex-husband had a two year old little girl and a new wife._

In that year I made a discovery there was something going on with my body but what happened with my ex that night never happened again no matter how many times I analyzed it. That was when I discovered that Forks was no longer a place for me. I am bound to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own twilight but I do own Bound.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out I hope you enjoy this journey with me. This story will contain materials not suitable for readers under the age of 18.

Chapter two

My car ran out of gas on the outskirts of a small town in California. I stopped at an old gas station with only two gas pumps. My mind was screaming at me to not go in but I didn’t listen. The bell at the store’s door jingled as I walked in. The place was empty and a bit eerie. I went to the back freezer and grabbed a few bottles of water and ice for my cooler. I heard the bells over the door jingle. I feel like I should hurry.

 I grabbed a couple snacks on my way to the counter to pay when I suddenly felt my body grow heavy and my vision turn white. My mind was overwhelmed with images, images of events and moments I’ve never experienced. I let out a cry of pain, my body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly as if nothing happened, I was back at the gas station and the old woman at the counter was looking at me, concerned.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” she looked at me, puzzled.

“Yeah I have a bit of a headache.”

“Would you like to buy a bottle of painkillers?”

“No, actually I’m in a hurry.” She rang up my items and I left the store feeling like someone was watching me.

 After filling up my car I closed the gas tank and was ready to leave when I felt someone behind me.

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” A voice said. When I turned I found a large burly man standing by the pump with dirty rumpled clothes.

“I ran out of gas and this was the closet gas station. It’s nice to meet you but I’ve got to go.” I opened my car door, ready to get in and get the hell out when his hand grabbed my arm.

“Why are you in such a hurry? You should stick around.” He came closer.

“No thanks.” I pulled my arm out of his grasp and opened my car and went to sit but I was yanked out of my car. “Get off me!” I shouted as I closed my eyes.

One moment, I felt him grab at me again then the next he was gone. I opened my eyes. The man was on the floor crumpled up in a ball but then as if he was possessed his body lied straight on the ground. I couldn’t believe my eyes.

“Don’t worry you didn’t kill him.” I heard. I looked up from the large burly man and saw nothing. I quickly scrambled off the floor and opened my car door. I felt someone behind me tap my shoulder. I let out a loud cry.

“Sorry. I didn’t me to scare you.” I turned to face the voice and it was a man with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was dressed in a plain black shirt and fitted jeans.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I am James Whitlock. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand.

“I’m Bella Swan, nice to meet you too.” I took his and suddenly my body felt like it was on fire once again. I let go of his hand and I was fine. 

“So it is true…” he said with wide eyes.

“What’s true?” I asked.

“You don’t know?” he asked with curious eyes.

“No. I need to go.” I said as I quickly went into my car and started it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

“Please just stop and listen!” he shouted over the engine. “Please!” I stopped the engine and got out of the car.

“You have two minutes.” I stated as he walked over to me.

“Have you been having headaches lately?” he asked.

“Where are you going with this?”

“Just answer the question.” I rolled my eyes.

This guy was seriously getting on my nerves, I just wanted to leave.

“No.”

“But you have been getting those blinding attacks where you feel your body burning like an inferno?” I perked up. Where was he getting at with this?

“Yes…”

“Okay good. We still have time.” He looked relieved. What the fuck is up with him?

“Time for what?” I asked. He looked around my face then settled on my eyes.

“Can you bring me home? My car stopped about a mile away.” His voice was melodic, soothing almost. I was instantly dazed, if it were possible his eyes grew bluer.

I automatically answered yes. A great pressure surrounded me, I felt like my body was no longer mine to control and yet I was still aware of everything. We entered the car and I drove while he gave the directions, but after that the car ride was silent.

Ten hours later, it was about nighttime when we ended up at a desert in Arizona. He told me to stop and looked at me.

“I’m sorry.” He stated simply as he stared straight ahead. I started getting scared. I knew it. He was going to kill me. I tried to beg for my life but the words wouldn’t come out.

The pressure that surrounded me let up and I felt like I could speak which was a great relief, but then I remembered that I had a killer in my car and I panicked.

“What did you do? Where the hell am I?” I started asking but he shushed me.

“Stay calm,” he started.

“Stay fucking calm?! You practically kidnapped me and brought me to the middle of nowhere!” I yelled.

“I didn’t kidnap you all I asked you to do is bring me home.”

“Yeah so you can rape and bury me in the desert.” He rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

“Hey!” I got out and went after him. A logical person would’ve just put the car in reverse as soon as he got out but as you can see I’m not.

“Just. Shut. Up.” He put his hand up.

Well, that shut me up, but only for a moment.

“What do you want from me?”

“You mean to tell me that you truly don’t know what you are?” he turned to look at me with eyes burning.

“What are you talking about?”

He turned back around and walked towards the center of the open space. He garnered a handful of sand in both hands and fisted them, bringing both fists up to his chest. He started murmuring in a language that didn’t sound like it belonged in this world. I was even more freaked.

He let the sand from his hand go but it didn’t dissipate into the air nor fall to the ground, instead it spun in the air gathering more sand.  James didn’t stop murmuring. He got on his knees and dug his hand in the sand, as he slowly got up he shot up his hands and a wall of sand came up to at least two-hundred feet.

I quickly moved back. I was scared out of my fucking mind.

Sand and the winds that came with it flew everywhere. Suddenly the wind died down but the wall of sand was still standing. James spread his hand out and did a downward movement. There was a loud sound of booming thunder as if it were after an intense lighting strike. Everything happened in what felt like hours but was a couple of measly seconds. The wall of sand went down and a large reflective glass house came to view.  Everything came to a standstill and James was once again quiet.  

He turned and looked at me. “Welcome to my home.” He walked up towards the door.

“What just happened?” I asked myself out loud. “What are you?” I said louder.

“I my dear am just James Whitlock.” He turned back again. “Well I asked you to bring me home…so as you can see I wasn’t lying.” I rolled my eyes. “Would you like to come in? My wife will explain it all to you.” He gestured toward the house.

“I still don’t fucking believe you.” I crossed my arms against my chest. Suddenly a flash of red hair came running out of the house and into James’ arms. They were hugging and making out like they haven’t seen each other in years. It was nice to see love like that.

“Bella, I’d like you to meet my wife Victoria.” James’ wife gathered me in a hug and after a few moments stepped back. She was a contrast to James; her long, curly hair was fiery red. Her eyes were a light forest green color that matched her pale complex to whereas James was tan. She was wearing a simple white shirt and khaki shorts.

“It’s nice to meet you Bella.” Her smile was blinding. “Why don’t you come in?” I nodded my head and she pulled me towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and also if you have any questions… Just to warn you guys but in chapters to come things will get violent, kinky…yes, and just plan freaky. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not own twilight but I do own this plot so…
> 
> In this story I’m using my own ideas and such so remember this is fiction.

**Chapter four**

Victoria pulled me in to the grand kitchen and pulled out a stool from the kitchen island.

“Sit and I’ll bring you some food, you must be hungry.” On cue my stomach growled. She smiled and started pulling things out of the fridge.

“Well, who do we have here?” I heard a voice twanged from behind, I whirled around to face a tall, voluptuous blonde sashaying into the kitchen. She came to stand a couple inches too close to me. “I’m Tanya and who might you be darling?” she pushed back a tendril of hair behind my ear.

_What the fuck?_

“I’m Bella Swan.” I said politely.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss. Swan.” Tanya winked as she went around the counter.

“I hope you don’t mind beef.” Victoria put a plate in front of me and I didn’t realize how hungry I was until it was gone. James walked into the kitchen with a book and sat at the kitchen table.

“Stop stalling and tell me why the fuck I was dragged to the middle of fucking nowhere?” I snapped as I stood up from the stool.

“Come sit then.” James gestured towards the unoccupied chair.

“First of all, what are you?” I asked as soon as I sat.

“We are hybrids, part witch and something else. The problem is that we don’t know the other part but from the research I’ve done over the years the only way to ever unleash that other side is if you kill an immortal that you have created. “

“Wait so you think I’m one too?”

“Yes that’s exactly what we’re thinking. Legends say that about four thousand years ago there was a witch by the name of Japath she was able to successfully create an immortal being. The immortal being was able to harvest the earth’s power and bend it to his will. He also found out that he could harvest the celestial powers but he could not control them so he stuck to using the earth’s powers.

“Japath mated with her immortal creation and produced two offspring, Marie and Jack. Marie and Jack were the first of our kind. Marie was able to harvest celestial powers and control them whereas Jack couldn’t. With the help of their mother they were able to create a book of spells for their witch parts. For four hundred years they spent time traveling the world creating spells, which is where this came from.” He pushed the book towards me. “That is only one of many volumes, the rest are in the library.”

 “When it became time for Marie to find a mate she desired to create her own like her mother did. She was also fortunate in creating a mate that was very powerful, almost too powerful. He was able to harvest the power of almost everything including the darkness, but he wasn’t evil. Together they became a very powerful couple. Marie aspired to experiment with her mate’s power, so they created a super being.  Japath and her mate tried at one time but it was unsuccessful.

“They were the only ones triumphant in creating this super being. They desired a being that was able to live for eternity. They strived for speed, wit, power, and sensuality but what they didn’t realize was that the darkness was working with them. When the super being was born it was thirsty for blood.”

“Vampire.” I grasped.

“Yes they called the super beings vampires because of their thirst for blood, the nearest village was wiped out with only three survivors that were turned. Marie and her mate quickly learned that they could control the vampires with their powers. Over time they taught the vampires how to control their bloodlust and live with humans. Five hundred years later they created an Empire where humans and immortals worked alongside.”

“Roman empire?” Victoria asked.

“Yes but you have to understand vampires and witches weren’t the only immortals, the folklores  always had some truths to them.”

“What about Jack?” I asked.

“Jack also created a mate but she wasn’t as powerful as Marie’s mate but they were to create more offspring hybrids.”

“Could they live forever like the vampires?”

“Well no, since they weren’t fully humans they could slow the aging process, but mind you they can’t live forever.

“We were able to live peacefully until about five hundred years ago when the vampires no longer desired to be ruled over by witches. They knew Jack’s descendants were powerless against them so they were allowed to live when the vampires went on witch hunts. In a matter of fifty years, nearly half of Marie’s descendants were dead. Many of them went into hiding, including Marie and her mate.

“A year later after giving birth to her last child, she came out of hiding knowing that if they killed her and her mate the whole vampire world would cease to exist. They let her live but the hybrids were slowly disappearing and they still are.”

“I still don’t see what this has to do with me.” I said puzzled.

“Your father was the last child that Marie gave birth to.” I shot up out of my chair in disbelief.

“What the fuck are you talking about? You are fucking crazy!” I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen counter and headed for the foyer.

“You don’t understand they want to kill you!” James ran after me and grasped my arm.

“I’m not a hybrid or witch, I’m Isabella Marie Swan a _human_ from Forks, Washington.”

“Please, just stop!” I pulled out of his grasp, he went flying across the room and landed hard on the floor.

“Oh my god!” I cried out.

“You need to learn to control your powers or you’re good as dead.” Tanya said as she walked into the foyer.

“You are our last hope.” Victoria looked up at me from her crouched position next to James.

“I’m-I” I dropped to the floor, sobbing. I felt arms go around me.

“You won’t do this alone Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> So Bella finds out she’s a hybrid part witch and whatever Marie created. 
> 
> Her father was the last hybrid that Marie gave birth to…
> 
> Any theories?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t own twilight.

**Chapter five**

I woke up with a start, my surroundings were strange. I sat up and realized that I wasn’t back at home in Forks, I was in a glass house in the middle of nowhere.  I removed the warm sheets and got up off the bed. As soon as my foot touched the cool tile floor the bedroom door opened.

“Oh you’re awake!” Victoria's voice filtered in the room. “I brought you some tea.” She handed me a small tea cup. “Drink up.” She sat on the chair that was by the foot of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” I started

“Don’t be, it’s understandable.” She shrugged.

“I really am.”

“When I first knew I was a hybrid I was scared too,” she started. “I was twenty-one and group of friends and I were at a concert. I was backstage hooking up with one of the band members when he got too handsy. I wasn’t angry but I didn’t like his persistence, so I closed my eyes and suddenly he was on the floor, withering. It was sick.”

“Are you supposed to get it at a certain age?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“James said something about hybrids living for a long time?”

“Ah yes, we do live for a long time but we die eventually. When you’re done come join us in the sitting room.” She left the room.

After I drank the tea I went to the sitting room to find James sitting with a large book on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” I started.

“It’s no problem.” He dismissed my apology, we sat in silence for a minute.

“You said my dad was a hybrid, is my mom one too?” I asked.

“No, actually your mother was created by your father.” I gasped in shock.

“So I’m not human at all?”

“No you’re not human.” He shook his head.

_I knew I was fucking weird. Now I’m not human at all._

“So Charlie isn’t human?”

“Charlie is not your father, your father was Phillip the son of Marie. A hundred years after Marie disappeared, your father showed his face. For a while the vampires thought that they would disappear if they killed the son of Marie so he was able to live for a while. All he wanted was to live a human life. When he knew of his wife’s pregnancy he decided to take his powers and energies and his wives’ and give it to his unborn child. The vampires didn’t know that he gave you everything. You were only two years old when they killed him.” I was thoroughly mind fucked.

“How did my father die?”

“No one but the vampires knows. They thought that we ruled over them but we did no such thing, all we did was help them control their bloodlust. This world was created for the humans not for the creatures of darkness and they want destroy everything and enslave the humans. There are very few of us in this world and that’s where you come in, your father was the last son of Marie and to save him she gave him all her powers before she disappeared and he gave you all his.”

“I’m the most powerful hybrid and civilization’s last hope?”

“Yes.”

“No pressure at all.” I mumbled glaring at the floor. I heard a chuckle come from the door, I looked up to see Tanya sashaying into the room with Victoria behind her.

“We meant it when we said you’re not alone.” Tanya said as she sat next to me.

“We will teach you and help you understand your powers.” Victoria said.

“What about your brother?” I asked James.

“They took him in but I’ve cast a couple spells to help him. Right now they believe he is one of them but I need to get him out.”

“Tell me more about the vampires.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

“The darkness from Marie’s mate was powerful because there was none like it. While they were creating the vampires the darkness overtook the good they were trying to channel and it’s questionable whether they noticed or not, but the creatures they created were of the night. Whether good or bad their intentions were, the vampires are also very sexual creatures. When they feed it is said to be the most pleasurable experience on both parts which is why they feed easily. Some humans are sacrificing their lives to be meals. This is in part why they want to get rid of us, we want to limit the number of people who know we, the supernatural world, exist. Marie limited their existence to the night. That meant that they weren’t able to come out during the day.

“Some dark witches would help the vampires create a way to come out during the daytime with this special plant.” He got up and went to the bookcase and pulled out a jar of dried plants soaked in dirty water. “But what they didn’t realize was that it was temporary.”

“What is that?” The plant was fucking nasty.

“This is the stems and leaves of a belladonna plant soaked in a brew of specific roots that are no longer found on this planet. I have a more jars in the basement.”

“Do the vampires drink it? Or something?”

“No they bind the juice with a spell into their jewelry or inject it into their blood stream and their blood continuously circulates the juice. When it is in the blood it only lasts for about six hours per each day but when it’s in the jewelry it lasts for longer but less than ten hours each day.”

“Aren’t the vampires supposed to be dead?”

“Well some are and some aren’t.”

“What do you mean some aren’t?”

“Remember when I said that Marie and her mate’s intention when creating these creatures was questionable? Well the vampires that are dead are quite grotesque. They are only able to come out during the night, there is no juice or spell that can undo that because they used the magic beyond the grave. They are ugly. These are the true vampires that Marie and her mate created, the first of that kind.”

_What were they trying to do?_

“So how are there live ones?” I asked, puzzled.

“Marie and her mate didn’t want the creatures to scare the humans so she was able to give the true vampires venom to reproduce. They used the venom on a few humans and the humans were able to live but all their senses were heightened, their bodies, although still vulnerable, stronger and are able to heal itself. She saw that the live ones were better, so she removed the venom from the true vampires and gave it to the live ones to multiply.”

“Did she leave anything on vampires?” I asked.

“Yes it is written somewhere in the basement.” He confirmed.

I stood up. “Show me.”

                                                                             ~~~~~~ **Bound** ~~~~~~~

We went down a flight of stairs before we reached the basement. I expected a dark and humid space but instead it was like a large library you’d find in a movie. The dark cherry oak served as book cases, the warm brown walls were inviting but it could’ve used a window or two. On my right there was a large door that looked to be vaulted shut.

“What’s in that room?” I asked.

“That’s where I keep the jars.” He gave no further explanation.

He guided me along to the back of the basement where there was a heavy sealed door. He murmured in a low voice and the door opened with a suction sound. When I entered the room I was amazed, all four of the walls were covered in books and scrolls, the dark oak followed in here.

“You can come here anytime you’d like but I’d have to teach you how to get in.” he smirked as he walked towards the left corner of the room. “Here sit at this table and I’ll bring you a couple books.” He gestured.

A couple moments later he brought back at least twenty books. I helped him set them on the table and dived in taking the first one that I touched.

“I also included some basic spell books you can start memorizing.” I nodded.  I opened the book that was in my hand but it was blank.

“You gave me a blank book.” I said.

“Huh…just leave it on the table I’ll put it back later. I’m going to go upstairs and get your room ready.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” He turned and left me alone in the room.

I picked up another book but it talked about wolves so I put that down. My mind went back to the blank book. I opened it and flipped the pages from cover to cover.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around as the bumps on my skin rose and a chill shook through me.

_“Isabella…”_ I heard. I wanted to run or scream but I was frozen. _“Open the book Isabella…”_ I was fucking scared and I had no other choice, I opened the book. _“Touch it Isabella…_ ” My hand fell on a blank empty page.

Suddenly my vision went white and I felt rush of images once again in my head. The voice that I heard was speaking again but this time in the same language that I heard James spoke yesterday. It was getting harder to breathe, I was gasping for breath. I felt myself rocking back and forth, overwhelmed, then suddenly everything black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Theories? Or maybe just a hello would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
